The Force Dragon Slayer
by Bio-Devil
Summary: During a mission Wendy get's lost and attacked by an assaulter, but before any damage was done a young boy saves her. After Wendy reuinites with her friends and the boy, Dante Leonidas, reunites with his own magic cat, Rex, they take them back to magnolia and have them join Fairy Tail. After which many wild and world threatening adventures follow. (Takes place just before Edolas.)
1. Prologue

_**What's up?! This is Bio-Devil, and this is my first story I'm writing for this site. It's a Fairy Tail fanfiction about my OC Dante Leonidas joining Fair Tail. It's has WendyxOC and any other couple pairings I plan to through in here in later chapters. Hope you enjoy! :3**_

_**Oh! And I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

**Wendy's POV**

_Nothing but thick forest for miles_, I thought as I kept walking desperately looking for my friends.

"Carla!" I called. "Natsu! Happy! Lucy! Grey! Erza! Where are you?!" I kept walking and still didn't see any of them. I heard rustling behind me; I turned around but didn't see anything. I kept walking and I heard more rustling around me.

"I…is anyone there?" I asked a little scared. No answer. I kept walking and there was more rustling. I decided to use my sense of smell to see what was there but all I smelt was the forest. There was more rustling and I began running. I had no idea what was making that rustling and I didn't want to use my Magic and accidently hit someone innocent just because I was scared. Maybe it was Natsu deciding to play a prank on me for some reason; no…I would've smelled him. I kept running until I tripped on a rock. I twisted my ankle and I couldn't stand up on it. Then a person came out from in between the trees.

He wore a long black hooded trench coat with black gloves, pants, and boots. I couldn't see his face from inside that hood but never the less, he was scaring me.

"Wh…who are you?" I asked in a stutter.

"I'm here to help you," he replied in a creepy tone. He flashed a toothy smile that made me even more scared. But why? I could easily blow him away with a Sky Dragon Roar if I had too but for some reason I was terrified. "Where does it hurt?"

"I…I think I tw…twisted my ankle," I replied truthfully.

"Only your ankle?" I nodded nervously. "Hmm…just to be safe I better check your whole body." He leaned in with his arms extended towards me; his fingers began curling and uncurling repeatedly. "I better remove those clothes too."

My eyes widened in fear. Was he a molester? A pedophile? Both? I still couldn't move I was still frozen with fear; I couldn't even scream or use my magic to help me. Is he a wizard? He has to be, I would've easily beaten him for trying this twisted ankle or not. But I just watched as he leaned closer.

"Disgusting," I heard a young voice. The creep turned and I moved my head seeing a man (or a boy judging by his height and the sound of his voice) leaning against the tree behind us. He wore a hooded trench coat too but this one was white, he also wore brown leather gloves, grey pants, and black shoes.

"Got a problem brat?" The Creep asked turning around to face the boy. The boy's hood hid his face but I could still tell a vein popped on his head, though he seemed to bottle down his anger.

"Yeah I have a problem," he said calmly standing straight. "My problem is that you are taking advantage of a helpless little girl." I wasn't helpless, though I must look like it from his point of view. "And not only that you're using manipulation magic to do it. That's low…" The creep stiffened up when he said "manipulation magic." And as soon as I heard it my ankle didn't hurt anymore and I could move again. "Just because you get a little power you think you can do whatever you want, I can't stand people like you. I'll get sick just by looking at you." The creep growled angrily and took out a dagger.

"Should've kept your big mouth shut you little shit!" He looked at me and gave off another creepy smile. "Don't go anywhere; after I've killed him we'll have lots and lots of fun later." Before I could say anything he charged at the boy and began swing his knife around wildly, the boy just dodged all the swings without any effort. "Stay still!"

"Oh that sounds smart," the boy replied sarcastically. It looked like the boy had this under control but I had to let that creep know that I wasn't just some little girl he could have his way with. I began consuming a large amount of air and when the creep and the boy were separated far enough I made my move.

"**Sky Dragon Roar!**" A tornado came out of my mouth and headed toward the creep. But he only smiled.

"**Tornado Buster!**" His dagger glowed red and it cut my roar in half.

"Wha…?" I said shocked and frightened.

"Sorry sweetie, but I use Storm Tamer magic. It's more than a match for your Sky Dragon Slayer magic. And that little attack earned yourself a very long and painful fu…" He didn't get to finish his dirty sentence on account of the boy's fist rocketing into his stomach. "Ugh…" was all he could say as he spit out blood and his back bulged from how hard the boy punched him. He was really becoming my hero.

"One: Watch the Language," he said. "Two: Don't let your guard down moron!" He removed his hand from the creep's stomach and then back flipped while kicking him in the face at the same time making the creep stagger backward a few feet.

"You worthless little piece of shit!" the creep yelled furious.

"Sticks and stones buddy," the boy shot back, I could feel the smirk that was forming under that hood. "I can say a whole lot worse about you."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you! And all they'll find is a gigantic gory mess!" The Creep yelled readying his dagger for a big magic attack.

"Scary," the boy said getting ready to fight back. "Then what are you waiting tough guy? Come at me! Or are you afraid I'll beat the pedophile right out of you?" I have no idea why but I giggled at that last sentence, maybe because of that sarcastic tone he said it in. The creep's dagger glowed brightly and I could see the deranged look in his eyes. I wanted to help really but I already saw that my magic won't work on him. I just had to hope that boy can take care of himself.

"**Lightning Bolt Slicer!**" The creep's dagger sparked with lighting and the blade grew long enough to be a short sword. He lunged toward the boy, dagger held above his head ready to stab him. "I'll run my blade right through your little soft spot!" The creep yelled.

"Oh really?" The Boy laughed as he aimed his extended arm where the creep was flying toward him. Just before the creep got within stabbing distance a light blue magic circle appeared and in the middle of it, was a dragon head! Does that mean…?

"**Force Dragon Launcher!**" Some kind of power surge came through the circle and sent the creep flying through the air. I looked at the boy, my savior, I wanted to run over there and strangle him with a hug. But first I had to know…

"Who are you?" I asked amazed. The boy pulled of his hood and I could see his face. I was that he was a boy and around my age too. He had black hair long enough to reach the middle of his neck, beautiful light blue eyes, and he was pretty cute too. 'Why did I just think that?' The boy raised his fist and flicked his thumb out so it pointed to him and his smiling face.

"My name is Dante Leonidas, and I'm a Force Dragon Slayer."

_**Hope you liked it. Please leave me reviews, adding some good criticism wouldn't hurt. Also I'm an awful speller so please don't take it out on my stories for little spelling mistakes. First Chapter will be up as soon as I write it.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Bio-Devil: I hope I didn't keep the fans of my story waiting too long. Here's the next chapter of The Force Dragon Slayer.**

**Dante: Finally! I've been waiting for you to finish this chapter.**

**Bio-Devil: Why? To get closer to Wendy?**

**Dante: *Blushes* N-no! I only got to use one of my Dragon Slayer attacks in the Prologue. I do get to fight in this chapter right?**

**Bio-Devil: You'll have to follow the chapter's plot to see.**

**Dante: You didn't answer my question.**

**Bio-Devil: No Spoilers! Now do me a favor and say the disclaimer.**

**Dante: Fine, Bio-Devil does not own Fairy Tail because he doesn't have an original idea in his head and he can't draw for his life.**

**Bio-Devil: Hey!**

**Wendy's POV**

"So you're looking for your friends?" Dante clarified. I nodded as I watched him pull out an old backpack from behind a tree. "I'm looking for a friend of mind too, Rex. He's a cat, red fur, walks on too legs, kind of hard to miss." The way he described Rex means he has a cat like Happy and Carla.

"No I haven't seen anyone like that. But I hope you don't mind me asking but isn't Rex more of a dog's name?"

"Yep," he answered bluntly.

"So…why did you name him that?"

"I didn't name him."

"Oh, I'm sorry I just figured you must've raised him from an egg like me and Natsu." Dante turned around and looked at me like I was nuts.

"One," he said sticking up his index finger. "Cats don't hatch out of eggs. Two: you and one of your friends have cats like Rex?"

"Yeah, Happy and Carla. But like I said I've lost them." Then Dante began sniffing loudly, and then he shook his head slightly.

"There isn't anyone in the forest besides normal forest creatures," he said later.

"How can you tell?"

"Force Dragons have better senses than other dragons. For instance my hearing tells me there is a town not far to the east."

"Which way is east?" Dante only pointed to the starry sky.

"There's the north star," he explained and then pointed to the left. "So east is that way. Just follow me and we'll be there in no time." I didn't know if I should follow him but he did save my life and I had no other options, plus he did save me from that creep. I just realized that he had walked way ahead of me and I had almost lost sight of him.

"Wait for me!" I yelled running after him. Dante looked back at me with an amused smirk on his face. As soon as I got close he grabbed my hand and continued walking.

"Uh…" was all I could say as I felt my face getting warm.

"You're going to get lost again if I don't keep my eye on you in some way," Dante explained. The rest of the walk was shrouded with silence. _Say something_, I commanded myself. Nothing came out, my eyes lingered to our hands that were holding each other and I felt my face getting warm again. _What is wrong with me?_

We finally made it to Ongelukkig Village, which was apparently in the middle of a big festival. The town was light up with bright lights and their streets were full of dancers, preformers, and people in big monster costumes.

"I've heard of this," Dante began. "This village was a farming community and had been known for its very bad crop harvests. But that all change when a Sky Dragon came out of nowhere and healed their crops, so every year they hold a festival to thank the Dragon that helped them." _Sky Dragon?_ I repeated in my head. _Could it have been Grandeeney?_ "Though of course that was centuries ago so that dragon couldn't possibly be around now," Dante added as if he knew what I was thinking. "Now come on, let's go find your friends."

We walked around town; I gave him a good description of each of them so he knows exactly how they look. As we walk I see the villagers look at us, whisper, and then giggle for some reason. Then I realize that Dante and I were still holding hands.

"They must think we're on a d-d-d-date," I whispered to myself.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!" I yelled as my face began turning cherry red.

**Lucy's POV**

In Ongelukkig Village we were searching wildly for Wendy, even more wildly with Carla yelling at us to look harder. Well everyone except Natsu. I looked at him in envy as he scanned the crowd with a red cat on his shoulder.

"See your friend anywhere little guy?" he asked the cat, Rex. _Who would name a cat Rex?_ I asked myself.

"No," he answered. "I can't see boss anywhere. Granted Boss isn't very tall so he won't be easy to find in crowds." While looking for Wendy in the forest we ran into Rex who was looking for a friend he calls "Boss". Natsu offered to help and Carla didn't object to it because she was in the same boat.

"Lucy!" Carla yelled. "Stop staring at Natsu and keep looking for Wendy!"

"I wasn't staring at Natsu!" I yelled back blushing, gaining the attention of the others and a few bystanders.

"She loves him," Happy sang in his annoying tone.

"Shut up Happy!"

"Enough of this!" Carla yelled. "Keep looking!" As I scanned through the crowd I really hoped that we would find Wendy soon. Not just because Carla was driving us insane but Wendy was my friend and I was worried for her.

"I say we go back and look in the forest." Grey suggested. "For all we know she could still be in there looking for us."

"Then you and Erza take the Tomcat back there and search for her," Carla ordered. After glancing at them and back at the crowd I finally saw her. Wendy was a distance away with the crowd in between us, she didn't seem see us and she was…_Oh my god!_

"Guys," I said meekly but still gaining there attention. "I think I found her." They followed my gaze and saw what I saw. Wendy holding hands with a boy with long black hair, a white hooded trench coat, brown leather gloves, grey pants, and black shoes.

"Is she on a date?" Erza asked astonished.

"With Boss?" Rex added and we all looked at him. _That kid is Rex's "Boss"? What are the odds?_

"Preposterous!" Carla exclaimed. "Wendy is too young and far too shy to actually flirt with someone."

"I agree with you Carla," I said. "But that doesn't mean a boy can't ask her on a date."

"Well whatever the reason we must collect the child and be off." Carla started flying towards her and "Boss" but I grabbed her just in time.

"What are you doing?!"

"Come on Carla," I began wrapping her in my arms so she couldn't escape. "Let's let Wendy enjoy her little date. I doubt she'll be very happy if you butt in."

"Oh fine!" She huffed in defeat realizing she couldn't escape my embrace and that sh didn't want to hurt Wendy. Then she glared at Rex, who shivered and hide behind Natsu's head. "If your "Boss" hurts Wendy in anyway…!"

"D-don't worry about it!" Rex interrupted waving his hand in front of his face. "Boss tends to show off a bit around girls but he gets really shy when they complement him and stuff." Erza and I giggled at the thought, giving us a few mean teasing ideas.

"Well, we better follow them just in case."

**Dante's POV**

"Do you see them yet?" I asked the girl. _I never did get her name._

"No," she replied. "How about you? Did you find Rex yet?"

"Nope, can't see or smell him anywhere." This town is full of strong smells, mostly food, colognes, and perfumes. But right now my super sense of smell would only focus on the food. I was starving! And from the growling behind me either an angry dog was behind us or the girl was hungry too.

"Let's grab a bite to eat," I announced. The girl looked at me surprised with a slight blush, obviously trying to hide the fact she was hungry.

"Um," she began shyly. "I don't have any money…"

"Don't worry about it," I reassured her. "I'll pay."

"But…" I didn't let her finish as I pulled her toward the nearest restaurant. We were given one of the outdoor tables with an umbrella over it which wasn't really necessary in the evening unless it started raining.

"You really don't have to do this," she said as I took my seat.

"We can't work on an empty stomach." I gestured to her chair telling her to take a seat. She grabbed her chair and tried to pull but it wouldn't budge.

"I think it's stuck."

"Really? Let me see…"

**Lucy's POV**

As quick as we found them we had lost them in the crowd again. And just like before Carla was yelling us to find them but even crazier now that she knows that Wendy is with "Boss" on a date.

"Found them!" Rex exclaimed pointing to a restaurant. We all looked just in time to see "Boss" pull out Wendy's chair for her.

"Aw," I said. "What a gentleman."

**Dante's POV**

"I see what's wrong," I began looking at the ground near the girl's char. "There's a stone poking out of the floor behind one the chair legs." Using a bit of my Force Dragon Slaying magic I plucked the stone outta the ground and tossed it in the street. Since I already had her seat in my hands I had her sit down and push it in. After reclaiming my seat the waitress came by.

"Now what can I get you two love birds tonight?" she asked. We only more like a couple as our faces lit up just like one of the lights around town.

"W-We are not a couple," I said trying to sound calm waving my hands in front of my face to mostly hide what was left of my blush.

"Oh I see," she giggled. "What do you want on your first date dinner?" I slapped my forehead in defeat and the girl just turned her head trying to her hide her tomato red face.

"I'm pretty sure that's the best we'll get from her. I'll take some ribs and an ice tea please." The waitress opened her mouth to say something… "Yes I'm sure!" I interrupted and she closed her mouth.

"I-I'll take a salad and an ice tea too."

"Okay, now what kind of tea."

"Raspberry," we said in unison. We looked at each other a little shocked that we said it at the same time. The waitress just giggled.

"Okay I'll be back later with your orders." With that she left mumbling 'How cute…'

"You like raspberry tea too?" I just nodded. And then silence fell. It was pretty awkward; we still didn't say anything when our food arrived. I tried to be clean as possible since I was eating ribs drenched in barbecue sauce. I still wanted to try and get to know her but where to start, and then I mentally slapped my forehead again. _Oh right her name!_

"You never did tell me your name," I said. The girl looked at me shocked with her fork in her mouth and made a cute muffled 'huh' sound. I snickered at the sight and she began giggling too.

**Carla's POV**

I did not like that Wendy was on a date with such a stranger as Rex's "Boss". I had no idea who this boy was and what he is like, my thoughts were pushed aside as I saw them laughing together.

"What are they laughing about?" I asked suspicious. My question was really aimed at Rex who the boy best.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Boss is funny." I find him more annoying than the Tomcat.

**Wendy's POV**

_I forgot to tell him my name. I forgot to tell him my name._ I kept repeating this in my head and I found it so funny that I couldn't stop giggling.

"I'm sorry," I said after I stopped giggling. "My name is Wendy Marvell."

"Wendy Marvell," Dante repeated. "I like it, it's really pretty."

"Th-thanks," I said blushing a bit. "I like you're name too, it's really cool."

"Oh it's just a name," he replied blushing and rubbing the back of his head. And then we got talking, I told him about Grandeeney and how I was looking for her I met Jellal and he brought me to Cait Shelter, I told him about Nirvana and how we defeated them and how I found out that Cait Shelter was not really a guild. And I told him of how Fairy Tail had accepted me into their guild with open arms. I was afraid I talked about myself too much but he didn't seem to mind, he just sat there, ate his ribs, and listened with interest. I actually let him talk though; he told me that he also had a dragon he was looking, Odayaka. Like me, Natsu, and Gajeel, Odayaka had raised Dante since he was a baby. I was interested in hearing more about his Dragon but I really wanted to know what a Force Dragon was.

Dante explained that Force Dragons were Dragons can manipulate the power universe to their will and use magic energy in a different than any wizard can. As for what they eat, they eat eternano. Dante has the ability to suck eternano straight out of the atmosphere to boost his power. And when the boost is gone the consumed eternano goes back into the atmosphere like normal. Now that I knew about Force Dragons I wanted to know more about his search for Odayaka but the waitress came back.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt but we're going to need this table soon for our other customers?" That's when we noticed how long we've been sitting here and chatting the night away. Our plates had been picked clean and our drinks were drained. We laughed at this, Dante paid for our meals like he said he would and we kept walking around town looking for our friends. Our hands had automatically wrapped around each other as we walked and I wasn't embarrassed about anymore, well at least I wasn't until people started looking at us and giggling again.

**Rex's POV**

"They're on the move again," I announced pointing to where they were moving.

"Finally," Carla said relieved. "They've been at that restaurant for over an hour." We slowly followed them as they kept walking around town. I had to make sure I didn't get too close or Boss would definitely smell me and I would've ruined his date.

**Dante's POV**

"Hey Dante," Wendy began. I looked at her seeing that she was dying to ask me something. I'm guessing it must have something to do with Odayaka considering the look on her face. "H-have you ever considered joining a guild?" _I was way off._

"Can't say that I have," I replied truthfully. "It had been just me and Rex for a long time."

"Well if you want, my guild Fairy Tail would let you join them."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I can put in a good word for you with the master and you can meet all of my other friends. There's Mira, Elfman, Levy, Jet, Droy…"

"Whoa! Slow down Wendy! I'll think about it but let's focus on finding your friends that came here with you first."

**Rex's POV**

"What do you think they are saying?" Carla asked.

"How should I know?" I answered shrugging.

"Why don't you get closer and find out?"

"What?! No! Boss will smell me if I get too close!"

"He'll smell you?" Lucy repeated. "How?"

"Well, I shouldn't say this but…Boss is a Dragon Slayer."

"What!" They all yelled.

**Dante's POV**

Wendy and I turned around where we heard the sound of someone yelling. The yelling attracted a crowd but we can easily look through it. We saw a 17-year-old with pink hair and wearing a checkered scarf and Rex was on his shoulder.

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled.

"Rex!" I yelled. We ran to our friends and I saw what must be Lucy, Erza, Grey, Happy, and Carla. Rex looked at me shocked and a little scared. _Why? Wait, shouldn't Wendy's friends be hugging her about now if they were looking for her too. I doubt they wouldn't care for her, so that means…_

"Okay, how long have you been following us?" They all looked at me shocked, even Wendy. "Well?" They still didn't say anything and stayed frozen in place.

"F-followed?" Wendy repeated shocked. "Why? H-how long?"

"Well…" Lucy started shyly. "We started following you as soon as we saw you two on your date." My face went cherry red and I almost fell over. Wendy's face matched and it definitely didn't help our case.

"We weren't on a date!" I exclaimed with a bit of my blush still on my face.

"Oh really?" Grey started with doubt. "Then why did you take Wendy out for dinner?"

"W-we were both hungry so I got us something to eat."

"Aw," Lucy said. "Aren't you sweet?" My blush got bigger and I turned my head away from Lucy. Women have always been my weakness, especially being complimented by them. "Ha-ha! Rex was right he can't handle a little compliment for girls." As Lucy and Erza began laughing at me I glared at Rex.

"Anything else you told them about me?"

"I may or may not have told them that you're a dragon slayer."

"*Sigh* Of course you did."

"So what kind of Dragon Slayer are you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm a Force Dragon Slayer."

"'Force Dragon Slayer', what's a Force Dragon?"

"It's a Dragon that can use…ugh…you know what explaining it once is already tiring. Ask Wendy, I already told her about it. As for me, I got Rex back, so I'm leaving." I turned and began walking away.

"Wait Dante!" Wendy yelled grabbing my arm. "What about the guild? You'd said you would join."

"I said, 'I would think about it'."

"A-and…?" She asked fearing my answer.

"…Still thinking… Look Wendy, if I want to join Fairy Tail then I'll track you down and join you. Until then, it's just me and Rex." Wendy let my arm go and Rex and I walked away and disappeared in the crowd.

**Wendy's POV**

The next day we boarded a train to Magnolia. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Grey, and Erza sat in the set of seats behind me while Carla and I sat in the set of seat in front of them. Carla sat in front of me and I had my back to the others. I rested my head on my hands and my arms on my legs, I was still sad that Dante didn't join us. Why? I wasn't sure myself, he did save me from that creep so I really grateful to him and asking him to join to us must have been my way of repaying him. Yeah, that must be it.

"Stop sulking Child," Carla said. "It is foolish to be sad all because of…what is his name, Dante?" I nodded. "Right, as I was saying, if Dante doesn't want to join airy Tail he doesn't have too. Frankly I'm surprised you offered that to him in the first place."

"Well he did save me from a rapist," I mumbled.

"A rapist!" Carla yelled gaining the attention of everyone in the train car. "Are you okay?! Did he touch you at all?! Are you hurt, scarred, anything?! Tell me!"

"Carla relax! I'm fine!"

"But what happened?" Erza asked her voice full of concern.

"Well while Wendy was looking for all of you that creep had subdued her with manipulation magic," a young male familiar voice answered. _Is that?_ "Luckily I saved her before any damage was done." Then Dante appeared out of nowhere and sat next to me. "This seat taken?"

"Dante!" I yelled as I ambushed him with a hug. I looked at his face with my arms still around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm done thinking," he answered. "I want to join Fairy Tail."

"Really?!"

"Ha-ha, really." I pulled him into another hug and he gave me one back.

"He loves her," Rex sang flying out of nowhere and in an instant we separated.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Dante Yelled as his face grew red.

"Hahaha!" Rex laughed. "Did I do that right Happy?"

"Perfect Rex!" The rest of the ride was pretty lively with us telling Dante and Rex how much fun they would have with us. I was really looking forward to Dante and Rex being a part of our guild. Mostly Dante for some reason…

**Bio-Devil: And that's it for the first chapter.**

**Dante: What the hell?! I didn't get to show off my magic at all?**

**Bio-Devil: Well that's what you get for saying I don't have an original idea in my head and that I can't draw for my life.**

**Dante: I was just kidding! If that was true I wouldn't be here! And as for your drawings you're definitely not the worst artist in the world.**

**Bio-Devil: Thanks? Now hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to make for those who thought two weeks to make a chapter was too long.**

**Rex: Don't beat yourself up BD. I'm sure other authors took longer to make updates.**

**Bio-Devil: Thanks Rex...**

**Dante: As for the next chapter...will I get too show off my magic?**

**Bio-Devil: Ugh! Yes Dante the next chapter will show of what you and Rex can do.**

**Dante: I thought you didn't want any spoilers in this segment?**

**Bio-Devil: It's just a little hint.**

**Rex: Great! I can't wait until I can show the readers that I know-*Dante quickly wraps his arms around Rex's mouth before he gives away anymore spoilers***

**Bio-Devil: Thank you. Chapter 2 will hopefully be posted soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bio-Devil: Finally! Chapter 2 is up and running!**

**Dante: Could you have taken any longer in finishing this chapter?**

**Bio-Devil: Hey, it was in the middle of the holidays you didn't really expect me to work that much, did you?**

**Dante: Speaking of the holidays didn't you plan on making a holiday special for FDS?**

**Bio-Devil: Yes, but I needed to finish Chapter 2 first since it took place after you join Fairy Tail.**

**Dante: Whatever. You want me to do the disclaimer?**

**Bio-Devil: Yes please.**

**Dante: Bio-Devil doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 2**

**Dante's POV**

Rex and I were standing outside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall with Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Grey, and Wendy.

"It's huge!" Rex exclaimed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," I said amused.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Natsu asked. "Let's get you recruited." Natsu grabbed the hood of my jacket and pulled me inside. "We're back! And we have a new recruit!"

"Stop pulling on my hood!" I yelled as I tried to loosen his grip on my hood but Natsu wouldn't let go until we were at a bar with a girl with white hair and a pink dress behind it and a very small man sitting on top of it wearing a jacket with the Fairy Tail mark on the back.

"Welcome back Natsu," said the small man. "Who is this?"

"This is Dante," Natsu explained putting his arm around me. "He wants to join Fairy Tail."

"What am I chopped liver?" Rex asked as he flew to my shoulder. "I'm a wizard and I want to join Fairy Tail too."

"And this is Rex his cat friend." After introducing Rex, the people in the Guild began talking.

"He has a magic cat too."

"Just like Natsu and Wendy."

"He must be a Dragon Slayer." They figured out I'm a Dragon Slayer just by seeing Rex, then that must mean that Natsu is a Dragon Slayer as well.

"What kind of Dragon Slayer are you?" someone asked.

"I'm a Force Dragon Slayer," I answered trying, but failing, to find whoever said that.

"Natsu, where exactly did you and…" The old man began.

"Dante," I said answering his unspoken question

"Dante meet?" He finished.

"We meet Dante at Ongelukkig Village. We had lost Wendy in the forest after our mission and then Dante found her and brought her back to us." The Old man smiled at me.

"That was a very kind thing you did."

"It was nothing; she clearly needed help so I stepped in. I would still really like to join Fairy Tail if you would have me."

"I don't see why not. Mira…" The girl behind a bar nodded and brought out a stamp.

"What color would you like and where do you want your mark?" she asked. I pulled off my glove on my right hand and raised it up.

"Black and right here," I answered slapping the back of my hand. Mira obliged and I had the mark of Fairy Tail stamped on my hand.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Dante."

**Gajeel's POV**

I was sitting at a table near the door to the guildhall where I saw that little kid and his pet get the Fairy Tail symbol and a big welcome from Natsu and his friends.

_A new dragon slayer, huh: He even has his own flying cat. __**What the hell!**__ I'm a dragon slayer too, why am I the only one with a magic flying cat!?_

**Dante's POV**

After officially joining Fairy Tail Wendy didn't waste any time to introduce me and Rex to everyone, which wasn't a very good idea because most of them thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend and trying to explain that we weren't only made it worst. With being a member of Fairy Tail I had a lot of things to worry about now like how I was going to fend for myself and where I would sleep tonight until I could find a house of my own. For the later, Mira thought it would be funny to suggest I stay with Wendy until I get a house of my own and Carla was more than happy to disagree with her for me. I decided I might try to get a high paying mission.

I looked at the job board with Rex on my shoulder. _So many jobs too choose from._

"Find one Boss?" Rex asked me as he looked.

"Not yet," I answered. One job caught my eye. It showed a picture of a play director in distress and it said he was in desperate need of actors in his next play. It wasn't that far away and the pay was okay but something was telling me not to take the job. Then there was the job offer next to it. Apparently a dark guild has taken over a town called Andhera and they were offering 3 Million Jewels to get rid of them.

"Found one," I said taking the job offer.

"Now hold on Dante," said Master Makarov walking towards us.

"Yes Master?"

"Dante you don't need to call me master."

"How about Gramps?"

"Ha-ha…why not, but as I was saying you may want to take a smaller mission for your first one."

"I can handle myself Gramps. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"I'm saying you aren't but still…"

"Trust me, I can take care of this mission all by myself and if I get in a jam Rex will get me out."

"I got your back Boss!" Rex exclaimed. Gramps chuckled at our, mostly Rex's, enthusiasm.

"Very well. But I would still like someone to go with you, just to make sure."

"Um, master," Wendy said coming out of nowhere. "I could go with Dante if you want. I could heal him if he gets hurt."

"And I would have to go with her to make sure she doesn't push herself too much," Carla said flying into the scene.

"There you go Gramps; Wendy will come along to heal me if I get hurt."

"A nice idea and all but I still want six adults going with you."

"Six?!" I exclaimed in disbelieve.

"Yes. I was originally going to send three with you but now that Wendy is going too I'm making it six." Gramps walked into the center of the bar to gather his "Insurance Team".

"Sorry Dante," Wendy mumbled sadly. I looked at her. I wanted to be a little annoyed with her, really, but the sad face she was making while looking at the floor was both cute and it was going to make me hate myself if I let her keep feeling sorry for herself. So I just smiled and patted her head.

"It's fine," I assured her. "You're only trying to help. Besides the extra three are for you not me."

"Alright!" Gramps yelled getting everyone's attention. "I want Bisca, Gajeel, Grey, Jet, Juvia, and Natsu to accompany Dante and Wendy on Dante's first mission."

"Humph," Carla began. "Just like Wendy's first big mission, completely random."

"Hey gramps I though you wanted six adults?" Grey said. "Instead you gave him five and Natsu."

"You want to start something Ice Princess?!" Natsu said pushing his face violently into Grey. "If you got a problem with me say it right here and right now!"

"My problem with you is that you're a psychopathic pyro!" Grey yelled pushing back.

"Grey from where I'm standing Gramps gave me four adults and you two," I said pointing at them.

"Hey!" They both yelled in unison as the whole guild began laughing.

"Okay, okay," Gramps said in between his own laughter. "All of you get ready to leave to Andhera. And remember, this is Dante's mission so help him as little as possible."

On the train to Andhera I sat in a booth with Rex, Wendy, Carla, Natsu, Happy (who decided to tag along), and Gajeel while Bisca, Grey, Jet, and Juvia sat in the booth behind us. During the ride Natsu laid near the train window looking like he was going to die at any minute.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked pointing to Natsu.

"He has really bad motion sickness," Happy explained. I can relate. I get really bad seasickness whenever I go one ships. Then that reminded me of something…

"I think I have something for that." I took out my bag and took out a green bottle. "I made this potion to help with my seasickness, it should help you too." I poured the bottle's contents into a cup and brought it to Natsu. He took one look at it and shook his head.

"No way," he said sickly. "How do I know it won't make me worse?" A vein popped on my head. Then I pounced on him and I forced the potion down his throat. When he downed the cup I jumped back into my seat. "What the hell!" He yelled jumping out of his seat, and then he realized he was easily moving without feeling sick. "Hey it worked!" I threw the cup at his forehead and shortly after retrieving said cup I put away the bottle.

"You get seasick?" Wendy asked referring to my explanation of my poition.

"Yeah I can't stand any means of sea travel. Little boat rides on lakes and rivers are okay but anything else will get me sick without that potion."

"Well…I can help you with that too."

"Really?"

"Yeah I know this spell that can help with motion sickness but it loses its effect after multiple uses."

"I see, my potion has a few defects too like how the cup I gave Natsu only works for 30 minutes and-What the hell are you doing?!"I yelled as I saw Natsu had somehow stolen my Motion Sickness Potion and was jugging it down right in front of me!

"You said the dose only works for 30 minutes so I thou-ugh!" he said then his cheeks puffed out and he held his hand to his mouth so nothing would come out. "Uh oh…" In an instant he threw up every drop of that potion, the snack he had before getting on the train, and his breakfast from this morning outside the open train window with a gigantic, "BLEEEEEEAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Natsu slouched back into his seat barley holding onto my potion's bottle like a drunken alcoholic, his motion sickness taking twice the effect as normal, which wouldn't have happened if that moron had let me finished my sentence. "What happened?"

"One of the defects of my potion," I explained. "Should've let me explain how faulty my potion is. 'It only works for 30 minutes', AND! It can't be taken again for about two hours or take a larger dose than the cup or you'll get even worse!"

"Next time warn me!" he whined. I wanted to scream so loudly and so badly I was going to explode and it was taking every bit of willpower not to strangle him or throw him out that window.

"C-calm down Boss!" Rex stuttered. Rex always said that something really bad would happen when I got really angry, I never found out what that was but I do remember blacking out once and waking up in a smoking pile of rubble and ash and Rex was badly burnt. "Let's just focus on the mission."

"You're right Rex; I don't need to deal with Natsu right now."

"What'd mission did you take anyway?" Grey called from the other set.

"I have to take out the dark guild in Andhera."

"What!" Jet yelled looking at me over the seats. "You're taking out a dark guild and the master wants you to do this alone?!"

"I'll back him up," Rex said.

"Still it's a dark guild!"

"I can handle myself!" I yelled back. "Besides the master sent all of you with us to help if we get into a jam, which is very unlikely."

"Dante do you have anymore?" Natsu asked weakly. He would've been throwing up but I think his stomach is empty

"Nope, you drank the last of it and even if I did it would only make you worse so you'll have to deal with it." Natsu groaned loudly while Gajeel mumbled idiot under his breathe.

"Do you have some kind of plan kid?" Jet asked. A vein popped on my head.

"Two things Jet," I said sticking up two fingers. "One: Do Not, call me kid, ever. Two: Yes I do." I hated being called kid. It made me feel small and unable to do anything, and technically I wasn't a kid, I'm 13 years old and will be 14 in a couple months or so.

"Are going to tell us?" Bisca asked.

"No, I know that it'll work without your opinion."

"Your pretty cocky kid," Gajeel clarified.

"I just said don't call me kid!"

"The question is," he continued, ignoring my outburst. "Can you back up everything you're saying?"

"I never brag unless I can back it up. Actions do speak louder than words."

"Then you better not disappoint."

"I. Won't."

We finally arrived at Andhera and it was a messed up ghost town with weird ugly red paintings all over the cracked roads and ruined buildings.

"Uuuuuuggggggghhhhhh,"Natsu groaned. The potion still had an effect on him ad Gajeel had to carry him over his back.

"You better not throw up on me," he warned angrily. He, Jet, and Grey were arguing about who would be stuck carrying him through town and after a little coin toss it was decided that Gajeel would.

"What happened here?" Grey asked. "And where is everybody?" I took out the poster from my backpack for anything saying about the survivors.

"It says to look for the townspeople in the town hall," I explained. "Let's go." The town hall was the only building not completely messed up. There was a red line that messily circled around the entrance of the hall with the words "Step across this line and you're dead!" _Lovely_, I thought. _The line is probably painted in blood too._ We stepped into the hall and saw the Andheran townspeople cower as the door open but were relieved when they saw the Fairy Tail symbols on Wendy and Gramps' Insurance Team. They couldn't see mine because it was covered by my glove, I should really think about putting the mark on my coat somewhere like Gramps or Erza with her armor.

"Wh-who are you people?" asked a man in a soiled suit, obviously the mayor.

"We are wizards of Fairy Tail," I explained. "I'm here to get rid of the dark guild that's been bugging you. These guys are just and Insurance Team."

"J-just you?" he asked a little discouraged.

"There a problem?"

"Well you don't look that strong…" A vein popped on my head as I held back punching that man in the face.

"Where is their hideout?" I asked hiding my anger.

"I-in the old church but…" I stormed out of the town hall and left the others there. Rex flew out and landed on my shoulder.

"What's the plan Boss?" He asked.

"We show as much as possible in front of the others so we won't need an Insurance Team again."

"Got it Boss."

The Church was a little smaller than the church I saw in Magnolia and it had one bell tower. It had a big red picture of an eyeless woman with a gaping mouth as to scream something out, painted on the front door and the words, Crimson Banshee, were painted above it.

"What should we do Boss?" Rex asked. I turned my head back a bit and saw a small glint coming from the town hall. _Bisca_, I thought. She had brought a Sniper Rifle with her and was probably using it to keep an eye on us.

"You may want to stand back," I replied. Rex called out his black wings and flew into the air. I summoned a magic circle in front of me and took a deep breathe, making sure I swallowed the bits of Eternano that were in the air I inhaled.

"**Force Dragon Roar!**" The Magic Circle took my voice and turned it into a powerful blast of pure Magic Energy the completely obliterated the front door. Now that making an entrance isn't an issue it probably wasn't a good idea to blow down the door, I can never think straight when I'm trying to show off. But I probably did them a favor getting rid of that eyesore on the door. I walked in with Rex on my shoulder; the church was full of those lousy red drawings and had been turned into a small guildhall. But strangely, I didn't see any members so they must be planning an ambush. I could tell the others had snuck in so I can take this chance to show them my good manners and walk right into the ambush. As Rex and I got into the middle of the church they had surrounded me. _So predictable…_

**Gajeel's POV**

"Uh oh," Grey mumbled in his hiding. We were all hiding behind pillars in this run down church. Natsu was still sick from the kid's potion so I had to keep carrying him with his scarf covering his mouth so he wouldn't give away our positions with his groans.

"Should we help him Grey darling?" Juvia asked creeping up next to him.

"Not yet," I said.

"But Gajeel…" Wendy began.

"I said. Not. Yet." I looked at the mob that formed around Dante closely making sure do be ready to drop Natsu and help him if the cocky brat needed it. Said brat's cat flew off of his shoulder and stayed in the air for some reason. Was he being a coward or was it part of some kind of plan?

**Dante's POV**

"This is the wizard that blew down our door?" One guy asked. "It's just a little brat." A vein popped on my head again. _Keep it together Dante,_ I told myself.

"Brat or not he's supposedly a member of Fairy Tail," Said the man behind me drawing a blade. "So he dies!" I felt the blade poke my back and I instantly jumped up in a couple feet in the air, curled into a ball, and charged my magic around me.

"**Force Dragon Wave!**" I spread out my arms and legs and the magic ball expanded violently pushing away the Crimson Banshee thugs that were close to me. When I touched the ground I charged at the largest and closest group as they stood up wondering what the hell just happened.

"**Force Dragon Wing Blitz!**" I spread out my arms and long thick lashes made of a greyish blue transparent magic energy came out of my hands and they violently knocked them down again. Now the thugs were getting serious, they threw Fireballs, Ice bolts, Lightning Shocks, and flying magic blades at me. _And I thought this would be boring_. I clenched my fists and my magic energy surrounded them.

"**Force Dragon Power Fists!**" My power fists were good for attacking and defending. Their attacks flew at me and I used my fists to easily swat them away. Before I finished deflecting the attacks the thugs dashed towards me with drawn weapons. When I finished deflecting I gave them a **Force Dragon Roar** and sent them flying out the hole where the door used to be. There was a big man that snuck up to my right and held a big hammer up ready to smash me. I hopped back a bit and the hammer smashed the floor missing me by inches. I stuck out my tongue at him and pulled down my right eyelid just to piss him off and then quickly kicked him in the groin. As he stiffened in pain I **Force Dragon Launched** him through an already broken window.

I didn't pay enough attention to my back and 20 thugs were inches away from attacking me. A figure jumped in between us and kicked them away .The figure was a humanoid version of Rex, thanks to his take over magic he transformed into his speed form. Rex and ran behind me with lightning speed and we stood back to back ready for more, but I think we took them all out because there weren't any more thugs trying to fight us.

"Is that it?" I asked. Apparently not, because a bunch of red spikes appeared and shot out near Rex, luckily Rex reverted back to his normal form but the spikes still gave him a good gash on his right arm. Rex fell and hit his head knocking him out.

"Rex!" I yelled as I ran over to him.

"Poor Kitty," Said a high creepy voice. I looked at the stairs behind the priest's podium. There was a thin man with black leather clothing, shoulder length blood red hair, and an opera mask that covered his left eye. He was holding a paintbrush in his hand and a sketch pad in the other, he also had a can of red paint attached to his hip. "Red is such a pretty color…"

"What are you blabbering about?"

"The kitty's fur is red but it doesn't match the color of blood…Blood is the prettiest of the red colors…"

"Hello! Creepy guy with the red hair! I'm talking to you!"

"Blood is on his fur…The colors of red are clashing…I'll have to make that cat bleed more to make him perfect…"

"Hey! You try to hurt Rex and you'll be the one who his red all over!"

"That boy will stand in my way…His coat is white…I don't like it…He knocked down my beautiful lady…I'll enjoy making him bleed over his coat and make that lovely piece of fabric perfect…" He wasn't paying attention to me at all and he kept muttering about taking his revenge for his "beautiful lady". He must mean the banshee, which means he is that "artist" that painted all over town. Which also means…

"Your paintings suck!" I shouted! The "Artist" crushed the sketch pad in his hand and looked at me with an insane look in his eye.

"How dare you criticize my art?!"

"I've seen infants paint better." That was a lie, I've barley seen an infant on my occasional travel through town let alone seen one paint.

"If destroying my Beautiful Lady wasn't enough you must berate my art itself?!" He jumped of the stair railing and faced me with his brush and paint can in his hands ready to fight. "I'll give you one chance, take back what you said about my art and I may let you live." I gave him an emotionless expression. I picked up the unconscious Rex and placed him where Wendy and Carla were "hiding" and walked back to the "Artist".

"Bring it on you Artist-want-to-be!"

**Wendy's POV**

I looked at Rex and healed him as best as I could but he was still unconscious. I held Rex in my arms as I watched Dante stare down with that insane painter. He must obviously be the leader of Crimson Banshee, and Dante had to fight him off alone. Jet and Grey had tried to step in many times but Gajeel stopped them at each attempt. Juvia just watched and Bisca had her rifle out just in case; as for Natsu, Dante's potion still had an effect on him and Happy stayed right beside him.

"The name is Red," the Painter said. "I shall turn your corpse into a work of art!" Red swung his brush and red spikes shot out at Dante.

"**Force Dragon Launcher!**" A magic circle appeared under Dante's feet and shot him rocketing upwards before the spikes touched him. In the air he aimed himself at Red, engulfed his fist with his magical power and summoned another magic circle under feet. He **Force Dragon Launched** himself at Red but Red jumped out of the way and the impact send crack through the whole floor and sending a lot of dust in the air. When the dust cleared Dante just stood in that crater he made. Red turned his brush into a red lance and, to my horror, he stabbed Dante. Even now Gajeel still wouldn't let Grey or Jet help. I was about to scream his name but Dante just smirked as the lance pierced him deeper and then he disappeared into thin air.

"**Force Dragon Jet Punch!**" Reds stomach bulged out and his mouth flew opened. Dante was behind him sending his right fist into his back with a small magic circle behind his right elbow shooting out magic and making his fist dig into Red's back even faster. Dante then stood on his left hand and gave Red a strong roundhouse sending him in the priest's podium

"That it?" Dante asked. He looked around the church and laughed. "The funny thing is that the wrecked church is still better than anything I've seen you paint." Then Red got up, his mask was shattered into a million pieces. His hidden eye was just as insane looking as his other.

"I! WILL! MURDER YOU!" He swung his brush around wildly and millions of those red spikes flew toward Dante only to hit a big orb of magic coming out of Dante's hand. "W-what is that?" Red asked terrified as Dante raised the orb into the air.

"**Force Dragon Spirit Bomb!**" Dante threw the bomb at and Red only watched as it came closer and exploded on impact...

**Dante's POV**

"And that's the last one," I said as I dragged Red outside of the messed up church and threw him onto a pile of unconscious Dark Guild members. It was hard lugging them all out here on my own, the others wouldn't help, it was my mission after all, and Rex was still unconscious so I had no choice but to do it myself. "Now that that's done let's go to the Town Hall to get my reward." As I began walking I heard a rumbling sound behind me. I turned around just in time to see the church collapse. That Spirit Bomb must've done more damage to the church than I thought. "Oh Crap…"

"What!" The mayor yelled when I told him the news. "You completely destroyed the church?!"

"Well sorry," I said. "But hey, you wanted the Dark Guild taken care of and they have been taken care of. I'm pretty sure the church getting destroyed is a small price to pay." The mayor wanted to say more but he thought about what I said for a moment and sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he said. The mayor went upstairs and came down with a suit case that held 3 Million Jewels. He threw towards me and told us to get out saying he would have the magic council arrest the Crimson Banshee guild. _I doubt he'll want to do business with Fairy Tail anytime soon, _I thought as we left Andhera.

"Not bad for your first mission kid," Gajeel said. I growled at him for calling him me that. We were on the train heading back to Magnolia we were all sitting in the same seats as before. Natsu was in the same position as last time too. The potion should've worn off by now; it's just his normal motion sickness. "And good job not taking any shit from that guy in the suit. You got the job done so you should get paid."

"Plus if they hire Fairy Tail they should expect a little, major property damage," Jet added. _What kind of guild did I sign up with?_

"How much money did you make on this mission anyway?" Grey asked.

"3 million jewels."

"3 Million!" Jet repeated.

"Like you said Jet, it's a Dark Guild."

"Congrats Dante,"Bisca said.

"House hunting should be easy now," Rex clarified happily. I couldn't wait to get back to the guild and rub it in Gramps' face that I completed the mission without his team's help. I already tell that being in the Fairy Tail guild is going to have a lot more in store than just this.

**Bio-Devil: And that is the end of Chapter 2.**

**Dante: So what do you have in store for me in the next chapter?**

**Bio-Devil: Well you and Rex get a house and Wendy will have a little trouble sleeping.**

**Dante:...Why does that sentence make me so nervous?**

**Bio-Devil: You'll see...:). Rex, if you please.**

**Rex: Follow or Favorite The Force Dragon Slayer to see what BD has in store for Dante in Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bio-Devil: Chapter 3 is finally up! To be honest I'm a little unsure about this chapter so any comments you can give me would be helpful.**

**Dante: Okay Devil what kind of Chapter is this! I'm sick and tired of worrying of whatever kind of torture you're going to put me through!**

**Rex: Don't worry Boss you'll LOVE it.**

**Dante: You told Rex and not me!**

**Bio-Devil: Of course. If I told you I'd never be able to finish it. And if I didn't tell Rex I'd still never finish it. Now Rex if you please...**

**Rex: BD does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Dante: And yet he can make the original characters do whatever he wants in his stories.**

**Wendy's POV**

I opened my eyes and found myself in a forest. I knew this forest, it was the forest I first met Dante. I tried to move but I found myself tied up with strong rope from the waist to under my breasts. The rope held my arms tightly to my torso so I couldn't move them at all either.

"Hello my sweet Wendy," I heard a creepy and familiar voice say. And then I saw that Pedophile in front of me. "I've missed you so much." I looked at in terror, I tried to at least back away from him but I couldn't even do that. I looked around hoping Dante will jump in to save the day like last time.

"Are you looking for that little shit? Don't worry Wendy, I killed him, he won't be bothering us again." _What?!_ I thought in shock. _No not Dante! He can't be dead he just can't!_ And then the creep lunged at me and tore off my clothing.

"Aaaahhhhh!" I screamed as I woke up and found myself in my bedroom. _Another Nightmare…_

**Dante's POV**

Rex and I were exploring the rooms of our new house. It was a fully furnished two story, two bedroom house, it was a bit bigger than I needed but I wasn't complaining. My bedroom came with a queen sized bed, a large dresser, two nightstands and two lamps for each side of my bed, a large desk for making potions, writing, or drawing, a green rug, light blue walls, and it came with a balcony which was nice for relaxing. The Rex's room was like mine but with only one nightstand and lamp, a smaller desk and dresser, a one person bed, and no balcony. The living room was relatively small, a comfy couch and chair surrounding a coffee table with a lamp in between, a few stand that held plants and empty picture frames that were waiting to be filled. And the Kitchen/Dining room was fully stocked up so I was able to make any kind of culinary creation that was stored in my mind. All this stuff cost a a lot of my reward from Andhera, I still had enough to cover my rent for a couple of months but I might want to take on a mission soon for other necessities. Another thing great about our house is that it's a block or two away from the guild; I thought it would be nice to live so close to the guildhall.

Rex and I entered the guildhall to see a massive bar fight taking place. Almost everyone was fighting each other, but the biggest fight was between Natsu and Gajeel. They fought inside a big smoke cloud and destroying everything that got close to them. We saw Gramps sitting on the bar counter crying his eyes out. Rex and I looked at each other dumbfounded and carefully made our way over to the bar being sure to avoid Natsu and Gajeel and dodge a flying plate that would've smashed against my head.

"Hi Dante," Mira greeted from her usual spot behind the bar. "How was house hunting?"

"Great," I said as I took a seat and Rex sat next to Gramps, still crying by the way. "I got a nice house close to the guildhall." I grabbed an empty tray and held it in the air to block a flying mug that would've hit Mira in the face.

"Thanks for that," she said smiling.

"Is it always like this?" I asked putting the tray away.

"Afraid so, and since we've just rebuilt the guildhall recently the Master is worried that all this fighting will destroy it."

"Would someone break those two up?!" Gramps yelled referring to Natsu and Gajeel. "They'll tear down the guildhall at this rate!" With a sigh I turned around on the stool and faced the dust cloud that held Natsu and Gajeel.

"**Force Dragon Roar!**" My roar hit the two and it carried them through the guildhall doors and made them fly a few feet outside.

"…Thank you Dante…" Gramps said after realizing what I just did.

"No problem." After I broke up Natsu and Gajeel the bar fight ended all around. I turned back to Mira to talk more but then I heard the door open. I figured it was Gajeel and Natsu coming back to pick another fight with me for flinging them outside but instead I saw Wendy trudge up to an empty table with Carla flying behind her. She didn't look well so I just told Mira I would be right back and I went over and sat next to Wendy.

"What's up Wendy?" I asked. She didn't answer my question. She seemed to look at the table the entire time but I couldn't tell because the shadow of her bangs covering her eyes.

"AH!" She screamed as she jumped out of whatever trance she was in. Her little outburst got the attention of the entire guild.

"Keep your hands to yourself Dante!" Someone called out.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled angrily at whoever said that.

"Incorrect," Carla said.

"What do you mean by that? What did I do?"

"This is about what you did not do."

"What does that mean?" After saying that Wendy fell asleep again, this time on my shoulder. I froze in place and I blushed hard.

"Wendy has been having recurring Nightmares about that pedophile that she encountered when you two first met."

"W-why? I-I-I sent hi-him fl-flying to wh-who knows where?"

"And after?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Exactly. You didn't send that pervert to jail Wendy has been having these nightmares because that man could find her again. She can't rest for 5 minutes without waking up screaming or making a face of extreme pain from whatever molesting nightmare she is having."

"She seems fine resting on Dante's shoulder," Mira said suddenly jumping into the conversation. She was right though, it hasn't been 5 minutes yet but there wasn't any face of extreme pain and she wasn't waking up screaming. Instead there was a face of a young girl sleeping soundly; it was actually kind of cute. My blush deepened as I realized that she seemed to like using my shoulder as a pillow, and it got even worse as her arms wrapped around my arm that was attached to the said shoulder.

"Comfy Boss?" Rex asked flying towards the table I was sitting at.

"Shut up and help me," I desperately whispered.

"Okay! I'll leave you two alone." And with that he flew away.

"Not helping!" I said a little too loud. Wendy awoke and found out the position we were in. She jumped back and said sorry a hundred times. Mira just laughed along with most of the snickering guild members that happened to be watching. _Assholes. _"It's okay Wendy, but have you really been having nightmares about that creep?" Wendy nodded and then she yawned and placed her head on my shoulder again. I blushed again, as for Wendy she was obviously too tired to care as she continued explaining how the nightmares involve the forest where we met and being tied up with rope. She always wakes up before the creep can do anything but it still keeps her up at night.

"You seemed fine sleeping on Dante a few minutes ago," Mira repeated. "Maybe you two should sleep together tonight." The mere thought of it made our faces heat up to the point you can see steam coming off of them. I barley heard Carla yelling at Mira for saying that.

"I'd better go home and get some more sleep," Wendy said slowly leaving the guildhall.

"Good Luck," I said. I meet up with Rex at the mission board and we took an easy mission here in Magnolia.

Rex and I had easily completed that mission and had earned 50 jewels. With nothing else to do Rex and I retired to our house and I worked on putting the Fairy Tail symbol on my trench coat. At home in my room only wearing my black tank top, blue jeans, and socks I had placed the said piece of clothing on my desk. I placed my right hand on the desired spot and used the same Fairy Magic that was used to weave it and had a black Fairy Tail symbol on the back of my trench coat. As I just mentioned my jacket was woven by Fairies, while looking for Odayaka I stumbled into a secret Fairy Spring, I spent the next year with them learning Alchemy, Cooking, and basic Fairy Magic involving making myself smaller, making myself invisible in the forest, and working on my trench coat like right now. All that and I can tell whether or not a Fairy is around at any time.

After my trip down memory lane I heard knocking on the front door. I went downstairs but before I could even reach for the door knob some had kicked open the door. I was a second away from beating the hell out of whoever did that until I saw Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Grey, Erza, Mira, Gajeel, Wendy, and Carla walk in.

"Hey Dante," Natsu greeted.

"Hey guys," I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Mira wanted to see your new house," Erza explained looking around. "We decided to tag along."

"I had nothing better to do," Gajeel explained doing the same.

"This is a great house," Mira clarified.

"Oh and a little heads up Dante," Lucy began pointing at Natsu and Happy. "These guys have a tendency to barge into your home whenever they want."

"I'll be sure not to kill them for breaking in," I said. "I'll just beat them up a bit." I went into the kitchen and made tea for everyone as Rex gave them a little tour of the house. Mira shared her thoughts about me having a queen sized bed in my room and I won't dignify it with repeating it. Not long after they all left, except for Wendy and Carla. Wendy was sitting on my couch fighting off falling asleep and hitting my coffee table and Carla was on said coffee table to stop that scenario from happening. Deciding to take some responsibility for putting her in this state I sat next to Wendy and I let her rest her head on my shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Carla asked furious.

"You want her to hit the coffee table?" I shot back. She just growled at me and left mumbling angrily. "Get any sleep lately?" I asked Wendy.

"No…" she replied sleepily. "And the nightmares have gotten worse…He's starting to molest me…and it hurts…" Wendy starts crying and all I can do now is wipe her eyes. "And the worst part is…he always says he killed you…so you can't save me…" With that I turned her around, grabbed her shoulders, and looked straight into her teary eyes.

"Wendy, I have no idea what happened to that guy but I know that I'm still alive and as long as that doesn't change I'll always be here for you whenever you need me." Wendy didn't say anything, she just smiled and a wrapped me into a hug. As expected I blushed hard. Seconds later Wendy fell asleep hugging me and I laid her down on the couch. Rex brought one of our spare blankets and I draped it over her.

"I suppose this means we shall be staying here tonight," Carla clarified walking into the scene. I nodded and she warned me not to try anything. She was really getting on my nerves.

**Wendy's POV**

I woke from another nightmare. Now that man's hands were going to place I **_REALLY_** didn't want him to touch. It was in the middle of the night and from the looks of it I was still in Dante's house. I saw Carla asleep in the chair next to the couch; of course she would stay behind for my sake. I looked outside the window next to the front door, from the sounds of thunder outside that meant there was a storm. Then came a flash of lightning and I saw a figure pass by the window and the next thing I know I jumped into the first bed I could find. I wasn't even sure if it was that man but those nightmares were really freaking me out. What Dante said had helped a little, he wasn't bragging of killing him again.

My thoughts were interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around me. I almost screamed but seeing who the arms belonged to clamed me up and I finally realized…I HAD JUMPED INTO DANTE'S BED! There he was sleeping soundly next to me not even knowing what he was doing. His sleeping face was so cu…_WHAT AM I THINKING!_

"Wendy…" Dante mumbled getting my attention. "…I'll protect you…" His hand reached the back of my head and pushed me into his bare chest. Why did Dante have to be one of those guys that sleep without a shirt?! His arms wrapped around the back of my head to keep it in place. I was trapped! I couldn't escape…I really didn't want to escape…He was so warm…I fell asleep in seconds...

**Dante's POV**

The first thing that I asked when I woke up was…_WHY THE HELL IS WENDY IN MY BED?!_ The first thing I see when I wake up is me and Wendy cuddling in bed. What the hell?! The last thing I need is anyone seeing this.

"Wendy wake up!" I seethed quietly shaking her. Wendy jolted awake and she saw the situation. She jumped out of bed and apologized frantically.

"I'm sorry Dante! I thought I saw that man outside your house and I jumped into your bed! I tried to leave as soon as I found out but you hugged me and you wouldn't let go!"

"I did what now?"

"You were always a cuddler Boss," Rex said. Wendy and I turned our heads to see Rex and Carla standing in the doorway. Rex was looking amused but Carla looked furious.

"What were you to doing in the same bed?" Carla asked not bothering to hide the anger in her voice.

"I…it's not what it looks like!" Wendy Exclaimed.

**Wendy's POV**

Back at the guildhall I made sure to keep my distance from Dante. Carla really didn't like Dante, she didn't bother keeping that a secret, and last night made her opinion of him even worse. I looked over at the bar and see Dante fighting with Carla, and poor Rex trying to ignore them.

"Why are Carla and Dante fighting?" Lucy asked sitting next to me. I just shrugged pretending I didn't have a clue. She seemed to believe me.

"Seems like your wide awake today Wendy," Mira said as she walked over. "Did you take my advice and sleep with Dante last night?"

"N-no! Why would I do that?!" I shouted my face getting warm.

"Stop teasing Wendy Mira," Lucy ordered. "You're taking it too far."

"I was just kidding, though Wendy's face is giving me an interesting answer." Mira left with a smug smile. I groaned and looked at the floor. _Now Mira knows...I'll never hear the end of it._

"Where's Jet?" Levy asked Droy.

"He was walking to the guildhall while it was raining last night," Droy explained. "Said he forgot something, now he's sick." _Jet must've been the figure I saw last night, that's a relief but I still slept with Dante…_ I blushed as the memories of last night returned to my mind.

"Everything all right Wendy?" Lucy asked. "Your face is very red." I didn't say anything I just ran outside the guildhall.

**Dante's POV**

I'm really starting to hate Carla. It wasn't my fault that Wendy was in my bed and yet she yells at me for it. The damn cat will probably yell at me for breathing wrong if that was possible. Rex offered to keep Carla busy for a while so I could escape and head straight home…Only to find the door had been left wide open. I knew I closed it so I jumped inside ready to fight some thief or beat the shit out of Natsu. But instead I saw Wendy sitting on my couch.

"Wendy!" I said surprised while hiding my fists behind my back. She looked at me with a shocked expression and it began worse when she figured out where she was. "Um…Natsu's bad habits rubbing off on you?" I joked. That earned a giggle from her and for some reason I was really happy I made her laugh. Then Wendy looked at her hands, well not really, she looked more like she was deep in thought.

"Hey…Dante…" She began.

"…Yeah…" _Why was the way she was saying that sentence made me nervous?_

"…Um…You know about those nightmares I've been having?" I nodded. "W-well…I didn't have one when I crawled into bed with you…" We both blushed remembering that event, her more than me. "M-Mira told me that I…should s-sleep with y-you in order to avoid those nightmares…"

"You really shouldn't listen to Mira when she's talking about stuff like that," I advised.

"But she was right," Wendy countered and I stiffened.

"W-well…Ugh! Wendy where are going with this!" I yelled trying to get this uncomfortable conversation.

"Uh…D-D-Dante…C-c-can I sl-sleep with y-y-you until my nightmares go away?" I just stood there frozen; I had no idea what to say. "Please Dante! I don't want anymore nightmares and you said you would always be there to help me." _First she asks me to share a bed together and now she's using my own words against me?! I haven't known Wendy for long but I do know that this is very un-characteristic for her._

"Fine," I said in defeat. "But we have to make sure to keep it a secret, no one can find out, especially Mira and Carla!" Wendy nodded and she tackled me with a hug.

That night I laid down in my bed just staring at the ceiling until Wendy entered through the balcony.

"You do know have a front door, right?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was locked," Wendy explained taking of her shoes and climbing into bed.

"Does Carla know you're here?"

"No, I told her I was going to try and sleepover at Lucy's house to see if that would help."

"I don't think that lie will last very long."

"I'll think of something else before long." With that Wendy snuggled up next to me.

"…What are you doing?" I asked blushing.

"Well…I don't think Mira's idea will work if I'm not cuddling you in some way," Wendy explained blushing. "Besides…you always cuddle me in you sleep anyway."

"…I do…?" Wendy nodded and fell asleep with head resting on my shoulder. Despite the quickened heart beat I managed to fall asleep as well.

**Wendy's POV**

I was in the forest again with that creep. I wasn't tied up with rope but I still couldn't use my magic.

"It's time to have some fun my dear Wendy," he said creepily and he jumped toward me.

"Stay away from her!" someone yelled. Then Dante came in kicked the creep and turned him into black dust. I ran toward Dante and we hugged. Dante looked me in the eyes and I was mesmerized by them, they sparkling and light blue. And then he kissed me directly on the lips.

I gasped and sat up straight on Dante's bed.

"What's the matter Wendy?" Dante asked following my movements while rubbing one of his sleepy eyes. "Another nightmare?" I blushed while looking at Dante's face. The image of him kissing me was still fresh in my mind.

"N-no…not really," I answered nervously. I wasn't a lie; I wouldn't call kissing Dante a nightmare, kind of the opposite really.

"…Okay…" Dante collapsed back on his bed and instantly fell asleep. After I laid back down Dante pulled me into his embrace and I was forced to look at his face…his cute, sleeping face. My attention was drawn to his slightly parted lips. And the next thing I knew I leaned in and brushed my lips over his. I quickly retracted and covered my mouth. _I can't believe I just did that!_ I blushed very hard when I saw Dante grew a small smile.

"Wendy…" he mumbled. _Oh why did he have to say my name?! _ And he buried my face in his chest. _Not again! _"I will always protect you…" _This wasn't going to be easy…_

**Rex: Hello everyone, Rex here. I'm subbing for BD who was too busy running away from Boss. Anyway BD hopes you guys enjoyed his chapter and is looking forward to reading your comments if you wanna leave them. Now for the hint on the next chapter: Boss goes on a mission where he does something he thought he would never do. I can also it's something he's not going to like it. Also, it may take a bit longer for BD to update FDS because he is working on other stories which he hopes you will read as well. Tune in for the next chapter!**


End file.
